His Pet
by NeverSayNeverBabyGirl
Summary: Hermione doesn't know how she got there. All she knows is all of a sudden her and Ginny are in the Malfoy Manner. And she finds herself falling for her enemy. Pairings are Draco/Hermione Ginny/Lucius LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not take credit for any of the Harry Potter books. All rights go to the original author; I am merely a fan fiction writer that writes stories for her own entertainment. **

**Warning: This fanfic will have rape, abuse, verbal bashing, and much more. Anyone under the age of 18, or you are just not mature, please do not read. This will not be any normal love story. This story WILL fall into complete and utter chaos. **

…

A sharp pain, that was all she felt when she started to feel herself come back to life. Making a soft groan of protest. Her hand slowly felt at her head to find any gashes or wounds that needed any immediate healing. Nothing. "Well that's a bloody relief. Now were am I is my last question."

Hermione opened her eyes to find out were she was. But all that could be seen was darkness. It seemed as if there was no light, not even the moon. The only explanation she had was she had to be underground. That was the only logical thing to think, but on the other hand… she herself goes to a school of wizards. In her world, there was no logic.

Sitting up, in a desperate act to find her bearings she felt nausea take over her body. The stench of blood and decay filled her almost knocking her back onto her back. But instead of listening to what her body so desperately wanted, she shook her head and let herself get use to the vulgar smell.

After resting she found her way to her feet. It took her a while to stand, trying as hard she could not to fall, she balanced herself on her right leg, the only one that was not hurting at the moment, then took a step forward. After finding this task not as hard as getting up she began to walk blindly forward.

It was obvious she was weak; in that assumption she knew for a fact wherever she was, they were not feeding her in any kind of way. Putting a hand on her rips she let her hands go over her flat belly, "Well, I can't feel my ribs, so I'm not in any danger of dying, yet."

Pacing herself she leaned against what she guesses was a wall f some sort, and took in a deep breath, a gag came in after the smell came in again and she had to cough. Leaning her head against the wall, she ran her fingers through tangled mess and did her best to recall the night she had become captured.

She had no real recollection of what had happened. All she knew was that the last memory she had was right after she had left Ron with Harry at a restaurant back in the muggle world. Other then that she remembers running from something, no someone, it was defiantly a male as well. Shaking her head to clear it, she moved forward again.

She still had to fight herself from collapsing at random places. It was as if her whole body was programmed differently. "I don't understand, why am I here?" At an instant she thought she heard a soft whimper.

Searching for a place were the whimper could have come from she decided it was best not to move so far around the room. In this darkness there was no telling what was in this room with her. One wrong step and she could die.

It took her a second to hear the whimper again. Listening closely she decided it was from someone in the far right corner of the area they were trapped in. Her curiosity begged her to move to the body, but her logic told her other wise.

After searching herself she knew that her wand had been taken, most likely broken in half somewhere. It was a lost cause to go and search the body. If her wand was gone then the other person's was gone to.

She felt a sensation go over her body. It was warm and fuzzy. Her mind searched for an explanation, she found none. A sudden sense of tiredness took over her body. The sensation trickled through her body telling her that she needed rest.

"Fine, I'll sleep." Finding her way back, to what she assumed was her earlier place on the floor, she laid down and did her best not to think of the stench and the horror that seemed so close, if she did then she knew her calm posture would leave her. It took her a whole of 5 minutes to find herself falling into a deep sleep.

…

"How long as she been asleep?" Darco looked at the bloody mangled girl. He wanted to throw up at the sight of his enemy lying there is such a state.

Her hair was tangled and splattered with blood stains, her school skirt was ripped and barely even there, her lip was busted, and there were rough bruising everywhere as if someone had beat her.

"We put a sleeping charm on her two nights ago, she has not woken up since." Draco looked behind him at one of the Death eaters and nodded.

"That must be why she is so pale." Looking from the man in front of him he switched his thoughts over to the Weasley girl in the corner. She was sitting up and rocking back in forth. Her state was in worse condition then Hermione.

Standing up he went over to her and grabbed her hair roughly. Hearing a cry of pain from her he brought her close to him and gagged at the stench he guessed was from her own feces. Taking a quick breath he leaned in and breathed into her ear. "I'm going to get you and Granger out of here. But you have to keep being scared."

Weasley growled lightly and looked at the Death Eater that stood closer to the chamber door. "Why is it I don't believe you ferret?"

He tightened his grip on her hair so she would cry again. "Because, I'm the only one that is willing to help. No one else is going to save you Weasley. Now stop talking and just do as I tell you."

Taking a big gulp she nodded. Smirking he got up and turned to face the man behind him. "I will take them both. I'm sure the dark lord wouldn't mind if I took them both for my collection."

The man raised his eyebrow and nodded. "I'll tell Voldemort you plan on taking them both." Looking over at Ginny he smiled. "I was hoping I could take her as my own pet, but now that I know you want her I would be more then glad to try her out for you."

Draco took three swift steps towards Wormtale and growled. "She and Granger are mine now. And I don't share my property."

Wormtale slinked back and bowed his head. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. But don't forget, there not yours until the master decides it so."

Draco nodded and pushed Wormtale out. "Then take me to him so I can consult our Lord. The sooner I get them, the sooner I can take them home."

He followed Wormtale out of the room and locked it behind him. He looked at the door and whispered. "I'll get you two out of here. If you want me to or not, I'm your last choice." Turning he walked away, hoping that the Dark Lord would just agree.

…

**Well tell me what you think since this is just a rough draft. It should get better as I continue the story.**


	2. Wake Up

**Well here we go again, into the wonderful world of Magic. Anything can happen. But just keep it in mind that this story is no love you have ever seen before. Twist of fait, death, pain, anger, rape… all those things make for an interesting love that no one ever saw coming. Well, shall we move on? I think we shall.**

…**..**

Ginny paced around Hermione's bed, waiting and hoping she would wake up soon. Unbelievably, Draco had followed through on a promise. Looking at the room she noticed two key things that pissed her off, one the room was bigger then her own, and two the room seemed too elegant to be for a slave.

Unlike her own room, the windows were covered why black silk curtains that went out to the balcony, the room was purple and black, there were black flamed candles in the room that seemed to make it light up in just the right way.

There were similarities though, the bed was huge just as her own, the covers were black silk, another thing that was the same was they both had a big black door leading to another room, then another door that led to a walk in closet. Ginny had yet to look in her own, but she had looked in Hermione's. There were assortments of gowns, certain eye-catching undergarments, and what she guesses is there day to day wear. Maid outfits. Looking at the material of the dresses she raised an eyebrow. Most of the gowns in Hermione's closet were not only revealing, but also a bit to fancy.

The black door on the other side of the bed creaked its way open. Seeing that it was Draco, Ginny bowed her head and bit her lip throwing all her insults to the side. Watching him she felt her anger slowly slip in. It had been just a few minutes since his last visit to the room. And to her, it seemed like each visit became longer. And to be truthful, she hated being near him.

Ever since the introduction to the house, and the… rules… she had just wanted one chance to be alone with Hermione. This task was obtained, but she had rather hoped to see a conscious Hermione, not a limp Barbie doll.

Shaking her head she focused on the fact he was still there, watching Hermione with his beady eyes. "Damn it Draco, I told you she isn't going to wake off until the spell wears off." It became obvious that he was not paying attention. It took her a second or two to even noticed he was doing a spell, it wasn't until the white light came, did she even know there was anything going on.

…**..**

**Draco POV:**

Draco slowly made his way into the room. Ignoring Weasley all together he went straight to the bed and took out his wand. "Time to wake up you stupid mudblood." Pressing the tip of his wand lightly he focused mainly on the energy then let the words of his spell fall into place. Waiting for the white light to go away he looked at Hermione annoyed. "Get the maid outfit, as soon as she wakes up put it on her.

Hearing no reply from Ginny he turned on his heal and looked at her. Her eyes were still wide with surprise as he took a step forward. Grabbing her jaw roughly he jerked her head up to were she was look him in the eye. "Did you not hear me? Get the god damn dress Weasley!"

Taking in a deep breath she gently pulled her jaw away from his grasp. Turning to the closet she avoided any contact of undergarments and pulled out one of the simple short black maid dresses. Taking it into the room she set it out on the bed and folded her hands in her lap.

Draco walked out of the room and made his way back into his own. His room was mostly made up of green. The crystal chandelier was assorted with green emeralds that shinned down on the room giving it an ire and gloomy look. Going over to the glass liquor cabinet he pulled out vodka bottled and a green crystal wine glass. Pouring a drink for himself he took a sip then let himself think of ideas of how he could get rid of his little problem, which was still sleeping all her problems away in the room next door.

**...**

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione knew one thing when she woke up; she was in a big bed. That meant she was no longer in the dark room, she was not sure that was a good thing. In fact, she was pretty sure it was not a good thing at all. Clenching her jaw shut she opened her eyes slowly. Taking in the elegance of the room she gasped lightly. She slowly tried to push herself off the bed, but this task was not an easy one. Her body fell back and she gasped for air. "Bloody hell!"

Taking another look her eyes stopped at the door was a very shocked Ginny. "Ginny? Where the hell did you come from?" Her voice was much softer and she could only guess how weak it must sound. By her calculations of how tired and weak she was she must have slept at least four days. How her body managed that she was not sure, her only guess was she must look half dead.

It took her a second to notice that Ginny was still just staring at her, and it was starting to make her uneasy. "Ginny will you please stop gawking at me. It's bad enough your brother had done it." Being that Ginny was related to Ron she made the assumption that Ginny had known. But the look of disgust took over Ginny.

"You were snogging my brother? Now that is worst thing I have heard since I have been in this house." A slight smile pulled at Hermione's lips as Ginny came to the bed and hugged her. Standing back up Ginny's face went back to being utterly serious. "Now, you have to get dressed. We can talk later, but at this moment we are going to get in more trouble then good." Hermione looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"I can't explain it, you have to get up, and you have to get dressed."

"Ginny."

Ginny sighed. "Just do it Granger!"

Hermione looked at her in shock and nodded. It took several tries to get Hermione off the bed, after a while Ginny got tired of trying and sent for a house elf. The house elf, or Bumble, brought a potion of some sort and blushed wildly as he lifted it up to Hermione. "It won't taste good miss, but it help gain much of strength back." Hermione slowly took the cup, instead of taking sips of it she pressed the goblet to her lips and chugged it in an unladylike manner. The bitter sweet solution wormed it's way through her, but after a few seconds of sitting in her bed choking and gaging, the mead made it's way through her body.

Shaking her head in slow motions she felt the clouds clear from her head, along with the weakness. Taking in a deep breath she stood on her own and leaned against one of the bedpost. "Now can I ask were the bloody 'ell am I."

Instead of answering her Ginny shook her head and told her to turn. "You will know soon Granger just worry about getting ready." Hermione slowly came into focus as her close, underwear included vanished. Yelping at the sudden chill she turned her head and gave Ginny a stern look. "You could have warned me."

She watched as Ginny lifted the corset in front of her. Pulling on the old fashion strings behind Ginny started to hum at if everything was normal, like they did this everyday. But the tension and fear was still lingering, clutching them both, telling them they were in a place that was meant to cause pain. "Ginny, please tell me were we are, why are you dressing me like this, and why is it you won't call me Hermione."

"Because, you're a mud-blood."

…

**GINNY POV**:

Ginny thought of all the rules that she had learned since coming into the manner, if she wanted to protect herself, she had to follow those rules. "Because you're a mud-blood. You are of no impotence to the master's of this house, you are here because they took charity upon you." She knew that her words were harsh, but they needed to be said. There friendship must be broken, this was the only way to do just that.

Tugging at the strings on the corset, she listened to the shallow breathing and watched as tears fell from her old friend. Pushing all cares of Hermione away she forced herself to believe that she hated this girl. That this girl was bellow her and the house elves put together. After putting on a pair of new black panties and chimes she forced Hermione to put on the plain black maids outfit. The only real decoration on the dress seemed to be the lace on the bottom of it. On Hermione the dress was tight and the corset helped it push her breast out, it made her look like common whore.

"There, now go through that door over there." Pointing to the big door that was on the other side of Hermione's bed, Ginny out a hand on her hip. She watched Hermione start taking slow shuffling footsteps. Turning away from Hermione she whispered under her breath, "I'm sorry Hermione." She made her way out of the room.

…**..**

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione stopped once she was in front the door. "What's behind the door Ginny." Hearing nothing Hermione turned but found no one there. Shrugging it off, she opened the door and took a step in.

Looking horror struck at the man in front of her she whimpered. "Malfoy." Of course, of all people to save her, it was her enemy. Turning to run from the room the door closed by magic. "Let me out Malfoy!" She felt as if her heart was bursting inside her. This was wrong. He was her enemy. Of all people, Malfoy would have rather died to save her. That was the way things had always been, yet here she was in his room, in his home.

"Hello my pet." As the words slowly sunk in she shook her head and started to pace. "No, you are my enemy. Not my master. This is a bad dream."

Her mind searched frantically for an explanation of why he was saying these things. There was no rational reason. Unless somehow during the time she was sleeping the dark lord had won… but that was impossible. Looking up she smiled triumphantly. "Harry and Ron will come for me. Then you will see, you giddy blonde ferret."

"No one knows you here. Only me, and the Dark Lord."

"That's impossible." Her voice was unsure as she watched his expression. Nothing, he seemed calmer then anyone on the earth. How was that? Had he gone mad from the war?

Looking over his body he could see how worn out he looked, black circles under his eyes, paler then normal skin, and skinny… he was a ghost of the boy she once knew. He used to be handsome with his blonde hair, perfect eyes, and white complexion. Had the war really done this to him?

Shaking the thoughts of what it might be like to touch that imperfect skin she cleared her throat and started to pace. Her concentration went sole to figuring out what was going on.

…...

**Draco POV:**

"Hermione calm down." He had been sitting down watching Hermione run around the room like a mad woman trying to escape prison. At first, he found some kind of sport in watching her, now it was just getting annoying. As always, her bloodline was showing through her.

"As your master, I command you to sit down." Hermione spun on her heal and looked at him with tears stinging at her eyes. He smirked and stood up. "I know you find this hard to take, but your no longer free Hermione. As much as you might want to believe that your friends are coming back, there not. They can't come back!"

He watched as her hurt expression turned into a sneer. Her eyes fired up with anger and she took a step toward him. "You bloody ferret! You conceited little boy! One mistake you have already made, I am not your slave! Another is Ron and Harry would never just leave me here! They will find out were I am and kill you! You deserve to die after not only enslaving me, but also telling me that my friends would leave me here. There not like you Malfoy, there not the kinds to betray someone they love or even know."

He slapped her hard enough to make her stagger back on the balls of her heels. "Shut up you stupid mudblood, don't you get it, they are dead! I could have done this the easy way, tell you in a calm manner, but you had to open that smartass mouth of yours. As for you being my slave, you are! I bought you from the dark lord himself; you owe me your life for saving you from that pig!"

Hermione lifted a hand to grasp her chin as it started to throb lightly under her fingers. Judging by the way it was swelling she guessed that all it would be was a bruise.

"You can't be telling the truth. You have to be lying."

Draco watched as her face blank. Grabbing her hand he smirked, "Fine, I guess I will just have to show you then." He leaned in closer then kissed her, as he did show she gasped at the sudden rush she got form his evaporating spell.

Pushing Malfoy away she looked around trying to guess were they were. Seeing a stone near by she knew where they were. "The Wizard Cemetery." She watched in disgust as he made a big deal of whipping his mouth. "Yes you stupid mudblood. Were else do you think they would be buried?"

He took calm easy steps forward then stopped and turned to look at her. "Are you coming or not?"

He watched her lift her chin and walk past him. Shaking his head he looked down and noticed the rope, before he could say or do anything, he watched in disbelief as Hermione wiggled and screamed in the air.

…**..**

**Hermione POV:**

It took Hermione a good three seconds to notice she had made the mistake of being to bold, it wasn't till she was moving her body like a fish that she even knew she was in the air, and it took her longer to know that a curse was throwing itself through her body.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped its way through her as the pain wrapped around her. She could feel the dress falling around her but all that she could think about was the pain. Tears filled her eyes as the rope started to burn through her flesh. She closed her eyes as she started to black out. Pulling all the strength in her left she did something she never thought she would… she screamed the name of her enemy. "DRACO!"

Hearing what sounded like a spell she let out a sigh of relief and let the blackness take over her body.

…**..**

**DRACO POV:**

Draco had not seen it coming. He looked up at Hermione in horror as she started to twist in the air. At first that was all that she did, but then the screaming came, after that the smell of burning flesh found its way over to him. Smoke radiated off of her body making him only guess what she was feeling. Out of all the horror, the only thing that really caught him off guard was the fact she screamed his name instead of someone she loved and cared for.

Reacting in a swift movement, he took out his wand and used a simple spell to cut her out of the trap that seemed to be killing her by the seconds. He took a step forward and put out his arms, catching her as she made her downfall back to the earth. He let out a gasp as the heat from her body pressed against his palms. "FUCK!"

Placing her down on the ground he looked at her and let out a gasp at the sight of her. Her body had been severely burned. Most of the fabric on her dress was burned through revealing pink-blistered skin. Chocking back his disgust he looked away and took her hand.

Appearing in the kitchen crouched on the ground he looked up at see curious big black eyes. "Get my mother Rags."

The house elf took a few steps back then evaporated out of the room. Draco had enough time to set Hermione on the counter and get some supplies together. Turning towards the door he waited with his hands behind his back. His mother made slow elegant steps into the room.

At her first sight of the girl she showed signs of worry and compassion, which soon melted away and turned into a dull scorn. But this scorn was a fake, he knew as well as she did that she did not hate muggle born witches. He knew his mother.

Looking from his mother to Hermione he let out a sigh and started to walk away. "It seems as if my play toy has gotten herself into some trouble. It would be a shame to let her pretty features go to waste." Looking at his mother out of the corner of his eye he smirked. "I would like for you to make the scaring scarce. I wouldn't want to get bored of my new toy just yet."

He watched as his mother bowed her head, "Then get the Weasley to take care of the mud-blood. I refuse to go near it. Who knows what kind of human disease she might have."

Draco let out a loud laugh and started to walk away. "Weasley is busy at the moment mother. Please just take care of my little pet."

Before his mother had a chance to protest, he made his way out of the kitchen and walked the few floors up to his own room. Closing the door behind him he let out a deep breath and went to his bed. He shook the feeling of worry out of him letting himself believe that she was fine, and that there was no reason to worry about the little pest any way. "Just stick to the plan Draco. Keep them until the end of the war… then they are safe, or they are as long as Dumbledore does his job."

…**..**

**I hope the story was to your liking. I worked hard on this chapter. I am still looking for a beta to help me with my writing. Other then that, just a little something you might want to know, Ginny and Lucius is coming soon. You are now being warned of the physical, sexual, and emotional abuse coming up in the chapters soon to come.**


End file.
